Donnie Tso
Donnie Tso is a character in Saints Row, Saints Row 2, Saints Row IV and Saints Row (2018). For more information on Donnie Tso, go to the other Saints Row Wikia. Biography The descendant of an ancient line of Japanese warriors and Samurai, Donnie was trained by his father. As a teenager, he was trained further before teaching himself more forms of martial arts independently. In his early thirties he decided to carry on his family tradition by opening a professional dojo to train people and pass on the ancient tradition in 1989. Within two years Donnie became a well known Sensei throughout the region and had people from far and wide come to train at his dojo, even getting the attention of Yakuza hitman Masamune Senichi and the pair became great friends. Donnie is highly skilled and trained in various forms of martial arts from Jujitsu to Tae Kwon Do, Kung Fu, Bojutsu, Tang Soo Do, Kenpo, San Chin, Karate, Tai Chi and Ninjutsu. When it comes to fighting other highly trained opponents, he will often fight using several forms he has been taught to confuse them and prevent them from recognizing his fighting pattern, rendering them unable to defend themselves over time. For several years, Donnie had been on L.E.G.I.O.N.'s radar and got the attention of Persephone Brimstone. L.E.G.I.O.N. eventually saw Donnie as a threat like his ancestors. Saints Row (2018) On Devil's Night, Donnie's dojo was attacked by L.E.G.I.O.N. forces but the Sensei and his students took a stand and defended their grounds. Unfortunately the dojo was destroyed and burned down in attempt to kill Donnie and prevent his ancient tradition from being passed on any longer. But Donnie and a handful of his students survived and vowed to not let the destruction of their home get to them. In order for his remaining students to stay safe, he told them to leave and move on, so they all laid low and would wait for the right opportunity. After Persephone betrayed L.E.G.I.O.N. and established M.A.Y.H.E.M., she went to Hiroshima accompanied by Shaundi, Carlos and Lin. Donnie saw L.E.G.I.O.N. written all over her and refused to help before eventually storming off. Donnie had a change of heart when he came to realise that he could rebuild the honour of his family by taking the fight back to L.E.G.I.O.N., thus joined Shaundi and her friends under the codename Samurai. Personality While Donnie is very proud of his family's history, he still retains his persona as a wise martial arts Sensei, Donnie is calm and very patient. He treats his students fairly and rewards them greatly. Donnie prefers himself and his students to train slowly and stress free by taking the time rather than quickly and pressuring themselves. Thus Donnie believes inner peace and patience is the key to success and a better training experience. When it comes to combat, Donnie is extremely aware of his surroundings and still retains his calm persona under the greatest of situations, even when the last reminder of his family's 900 year tradition was under attack. He is highly trained and prefers to kill his enemies honourably and with quick succession rather than leave them to die slowly, believing their is no honour in a slow and painful death. Appearance Donnie has the appearance of most young martial artists. Even though he is still quite young, he has a lot of experience in life and the ways of his ancestors, the samurai. While most Sensei's have long hair, beard and moustache, Donnie just has short, jet black hair because of his young age and little to no facial hair. Powers and Abilities 'Special Ability '- 'Mayhem Ability '- Trivia